Sun Goes Down
by XelinX
Summary: Ha valamit ösztöneid vérrel véstek be szívedbe, az megváltozhat? Rain pont erre készül - meg akar változtatni valamit, még ha akaratán kívül is, ami Jacobba bevésődött...


1. At the beginning - Az elején

- Á, végre itthon! - sikoltottam, amint kiugrottam az autóból.

Igen, így örültem én kis városomnak, Forksnak, miután aput két évre elszólította a munka a napfényes Floridai-félszigetre.

Régi házunk alig változott - bérlőknek adtuk ki, megóvva pusztulástól. Forks szélén, az erdõ mellett terült el - igazi kis földi paradicsom volt, és a legcsodásabb piknikező hely .

- Schattenék?! - A közeli pályán fiatalok tömörültek, és meglepett kiáltásuk idáig elhallatszott.

Odavigyorogtam, ismerőst keresve, de kontaktlencse nélkül sokat nem láttam.

- Hugi - morrant rám hat évvel idősebb bátyám, és csomagokat nyomott a kezembe. Egész nap tartott a költözés, jöttek-mentek a segítők, és a városban terjedt a híre, hogy visszajöttünk.

Az első, aki meglátogatott, persze a rendőrfőnök volt - a szomszédok mellett -, Charlie Swan, aki a lányát is hozta.

- Bella - mutatkozott be, mire bólintottam.

- Tudom - vigyorogtam. - Mikor kicsik voltunk...

- ...együtt homokoztunk? - találgatott, és egyszerre nevettünk fel.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ideköltözöl- jegyeztem meg. - Mindig is utáltad az esőt, mint azt kamaszkorodig oly' szemérmesen igyekeztél titkolni.

- Változtak a dolgok - felelte Bella közömbösen, így nem firtattam tovább. - És ti hogy-hogy visszaköltöztetek ide, Floridából? Hol is laktatok?

- Flamingóban - sóhajtottam, mivel ennél hülyébb városnevet évek óta nem hallottam, maximum a szintén floridai Clearwatert. Tiszta víz, persze... Szegény Leah-ék mintha csak onnan kapták volna vezetéknevüket. - Apu befejezte a munkát, így nem volt értelme tovább ott maradni.

- Vagyis most utolsó két évre... hány éves is vagy?

- Hamarosan tizenhét.

- Ó, egyidős vagy Jake-kel! - állapította meg Bella, és hármat pislogtam, mire rájöttem, hogy a lány már egy ideje itt él, ismerheti a fiút, és tudhatja a becenevét, amit régen én ragasztottam rá. Addig mindenki nagy hivatalosan Jacobnak szólította.

- Igazából kicsit fiatalabb - kuncogtam, de bólintottam. - Ide jársz suliba, igaz? Akkor holnap találkozunk.

Így is lett. Ebédnél volt egy kis időm, és a nagy üdvözlések közepette leültem vega kajámmal Belláék asztalához.

- Rain! - szólított idióta nevemen Eric, és azonnal fülig szaladt a szája. Biztatásnak vettem, ezért úgy szólítottam, ami a legjobban idegesítette:

- Érik! - Rá is kezdtem a következő dalra: - _Érik_ a szőlő, hajlik a vessző, bodor a levele; két szegény legény szántani menne, de nincsen kenyere! Hjaj!

Eric csak vigyorgott, és nem kezdett végigüldözni az ebédlőn, ahogy régebben tette volna.

- Jobb lett a hangod - jegyezte meg, mire forgattam szemeim.

- Jah, egy tized fokkal, szóval még mindig dobhártyaszaggató.

- Te leszel az újság fő attrakciója! - folytatta a srác, Angelára kacsintva. Végre van köztük valami?! Mint később megtudtam, rosszul következtettem.

- A régi-új, csillogó játékszer - nyögtünk fel egyszerre Jessicával, és összepacsiztunk.

- Hol van Mike és Bella?

- Tesijük volt, biztos öltöznek még - vont vállat Eric, és közelebb hajolt. - Megyünk ma délután kirándulni a rezervátum környéki erdőkbe. Jössz?

- Szerintem még sok a dolgom - morogtam lelombozva, és intettem régi ismerőseimnek, Cullenéknek. Alice és Emmett vidáman visszaintettek, a többiek bólintottak - mivel már egyetemisták voltak, nyilván valami iratért, mondjuk iskolalátogatásiért jöttek. Edward nem volt köztük. - Hol van E...? - kezdtem volna, mikor keresett személy megjelent, kezével Bella derekán. - Eh!

- Ez igen, mi? - kérdezte fülembe Mike, mire majd' kiugrott szívem a helyéből, és végül átöleltem. - Jó újra itt látni téged.

- Ti is hiányoztatok már - mosolyogtam végig barátaimon, és immár viszonoztam Edward és Bella integetését is. - Sajnos nem tudtunk itt "nyaralni", mivel apu nyáron is dolgozott.

- Min is? - fülelt fel Angela, és valahonnan sejtettem, hogy készülő cikkéhez kell az anyag.

- Áh, megint valami történelmi cucc - legyintettem. - Nincs kedvem elmagyarázni, hosszú.

- Rain nem akar velünk jönni kirándulni - közölte szinte sértetten Eric, mire Mike felállt egy székre, és rám szegezte ujjait.

- Pedig igenis jönnie kell! Végre itt van, és el akarja szúrni a lehetőséget, hogy régi jó barátaival legyen? Hát micsoda csúf tett ez?!

Nevetnem kellett, majd rábólintottam. - Okés, elkapom szüleimet, és egy délutánt kikönyörgök tőlük. Mikor megyünk és kik? Hozhatok pár embert az évfolyamomból? Kicsinek érzem magam - ugrattam őket, de a létszámnövelésbe beleegyeztek.

- Egyébként mi leszünk - mutatott az asztalon körbe Eric -, és Bella.

- Edward? - kérdeztem azonnal, látva, milyen jóban vannak. - Vagy valamelyik Cullen?

- Óh, nem, tudod, holnapra jó időt mondanak...

- ...és majd akkor elhúznak kirándulni - fejeztem be Jessica mondatát, mire bólintott. - Tényleg, Tylerrel mi van?

- Influenza - közölte lesújtóan Mike. - Csak ő lehet olyan szerencsétlen, hogy a suli első napján benáthásodjon.

- Ne légy ilyen rosszmájú - dorgálta szokásos csendes módján Angela, mire összemosolyogtunk.

- Oh, Mike, nem tudod, mi van az edzésekkel? - jutott eszembe, és a sráchoz fordultam, aki vállat vont.

- Majd megkeressük az edzőt, és...

Nem fejezhette be, a csengő szétoszlatta minden szabadidőnk. Majdnem megfulladtam, olyan sietve kellett befejeznem az ebédet, hogy odaérjek órára.

Tesi volt az utolsó óra, és szinte közvetlen utána indultunk kirándulni. Flamingóban nem vettem részt edzéseken, így elég rendesen elpunyultam - szerencsére senki sem sietett sehova, így csigatempóban haladtunk, egészen a célig: egy forrásig, amit tisztás vesz körbe.

Bellát egyik évfolyamtársammal támogattuk, mivel elég rossz mozgás-koordinációja volt... Eric és Mike is felajánlotta segítségét, de Bella őket visszautasította, mondván, csajos dolgokról beszélgetünk.

Megtudtam, hogy jár Edwarddal, és valamiért nagyon örültem neki. Szerettem Cullenéket - Esme és Carlisle nagyon aranyosak voltak, illetve még Alice és Emmett. Szüleim jóban voltak a szülőkkel, így én nem tartottam őket olyan nagyképűnek, mint a többiek.

Letáboroztunk a forrásnál és a fiúk azonnal tábortűz rakásába kezdtek. A füst magasra szállt, a Nap kellemesen melengetett minket, így zavartalanul pihengettünk a fűben, míg a srácok sutyorgására nem figyeltünk fel.

- Hát ti? - hallottam egy nagyon is ismerős hangot...

- Bocsi, azt hittük, ez még nem a rezervátum területe - magyarázta gyorsan Mike, de Sam csak somolyogva megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, nem az, csak nem értettük a füstöt. Azt hittük, kigyulladt valami.

Fiaink tovább próbáltak magyarázkodni, így odamentünk hozzájuk. Döbbenetemre Quil és Embry is Sammel voltak... pedig régebben a "bandájuk" utálta Samet...

- Sam, minden oké? - szakította félbe valaki a bocsánatkérések áradatát, és szinte mindenki egyszerre fordult meg. Leesett az állam: Jacob volt az.

Ő is kiszúrt engem, és kis ideig csak pislogott. Úgy tűnik, neki nem szóltam.

- Rain Schatten! - mondta ki idiótábbnál is kétségbeejtően idióta megjelölésemet, mire vigyorogva kötöttem ki az ő nyakában is.

- Jake! Ezer éve nem láttalak; és mennyit változtál! Fel se ismertelek volna, ha nincs meg a szokásos hosszú haj.

Jake furán mosolygott, és Samre pillantva ellépett a közelemből. Tekintetemmel követtem, és mikor rám nézett, összevontam szemöldököm, közölve: ezt még megbeszéljük.

- Akkor nem is zavarunk tovább - biccentett Sam, és jelzett a másik három indiánnak, mire azok sarkon fordultak. Jake még intett Bellának, köszönést formálva ajkaival, majd az erdőhöz szokott lépteikkel hamar eltűntek.

- Fura ez a Sam Uley... - jegyezte meg valamelyik évfolyamtársam, és egyet kellett értenem vele.

Másnap délután - valóban napos jó időben - beugrottam a bátyámmal közös Nissanba, és Blackék felé vettem az irányt, sejtve, hogy valami nincs rendben. Billy nyitott ajtót, és száját széles mosolyra húzta.

- Épp most gondoltam rád! - közölte, amint úgy-ahogy megöleltük egymást. - Hétvégén meg akarunk látogatni titeket.

- Szuper! - vigyorogtam, és kiegyenesedve betoltam a házba. - Akkor is, ha még mindig kedveljük Cullenéket? - ugrattam, mire ujjával megfenyegetett:

- Kihúzod a gyufát, kisasszony!

Együtt kacagtunk, és körbenézve rájöttem, hogy nem változott sok minden. Pedig két év hosszú idő.

- Hol van Jake? - érdeklődtem az egyetlen változó után, aki ide nem tolta volna a képét.

- Szerintem hátul - gesztikulált Billy túlzottan, úgy, ahogy én szoktam. Be akartam szólni neki, de folytatta: - Tudod, hova gondolok.

- Tudom - feleltem túlzott kézmozdulattal. - És felcsavar egy bicikliláncra, ha most megzavarom?

- Téged? Nem hiszem - mosolygott Billy... Egyértelmű, Jake kitől örökölte a vigyorát. - Menj csak.

- Kösz, Billy - hálálkodtam, és hátraindultam. Nagy zajongás ment az épületben, ahol Jake szokott szerelőt játszani, így felvont szemöldökkel dugtam be fejem. Quil, Embry és Jake voltak bent, és észre sem vettek; nagyon vihogtak valamin, majd Embry megjegyezte:

- Tényleg, szóval Schattenék megjelentek.

- Jajám, és Rain hogyan megnőtt! - vágta rá Quil, kezével félreérthetetlen mozdulatot téve, a melleimre vonatkozóan.

A srácok nevettek, én pukkadtam, míg Jake meg nem jegyezte: - Mindenki felnő egyszer.

- Ki itt, ki ott... - vihogta Embry. - Valaki push-upba.

- Mint... - kezdte volna Quil, de jó szokásomhoz híven muszáj volt belépnem és folytatnom:

- ...az emlegetett szamár?

Mintha kísértetet látnának és hallanának, a fiúk elhallgattak és hökkentem rám bámultak.

- Tetszik a csirkemell, Quil? - ugrattam a srácot, hogy oldjam a hangulatot. - Talán féltékeny vagy rá?

Embry kuncogni kezdett, és hamarosan mind nevettünk.

Egy ideig kérdezgettek, miközben Jake szerelte a motorját - jó tudni, hogy már ilyenje is van -, a másik kettővel meg a szerszámos és egyéb ládákon ültünk.

- Na és ti? - váltottam végre témát. - Hogy van az, hogy az állítólag utálatos Sammel jártok édes négyesben? Vagy még többesben?

Nem válaszoltak egy darabig, majd Jake jegyzett meg halkan ennyit: - Te ezt nem értheted... változtak a dolgok.

Értetlenül pislogtam rá - ugyanazokat a szavakat használta, mint Bella. Talán... nem is tudom...

- Mi történt, míg nem voltam itt? - fogalmaztam meg gondolataimat, mintegy számon kérően nézve a fiúkra.

- Sok minden - felelte ismét Jake; nem folytathatta, Billy kiáltott érte.

- Majd segítünk mi - ajánlkozott Quil, húzva magával Embryt, és pillanatok alatt eltűntek.

Jake a fejét ingatta, majd felállt motorja mellől, és odalépett a polchoz, ami pont felettem volt. Nyújtózkodva kotort valamit egy dobozban, én meg pemier-plánban láthattam atlétáját, ami igencsak szoros összeköttetésben állt izmaival.

- Basszus, Jake, úgy nézel ki, mint egy huszonéves fotómodell - szaladt ki a számon, mire lepislogott rám és zavartan elvigyorodott.

- Te is változtál ám - közölte, és megtalálva a csavarkulcsát, amit kotort, leguggolt hozzám. Hatalmas tenyerét enyém mellé tette. - Jól lebarnultál. Florida hatása?

- Pontosabban Flamingóé - morogtam, és úgy, mint régen, nevetett a városnéven. Elmosolyodtam. - Majdnem ugyanolyan vagyok, mint te! - közöltem élénken, kezeinkre pillantva. Bőre sötétebb volt enyémnél, de azért nem maradtam le olyan sokkal.

- Jah, vigyázz, a végén rézbőrű leszel, nyápic sápadt arcú - ugratott féloldalas, csibészes mosolyával, így muszáj volt nyelvet öltenem rá. - Tetszett a napsütés és a tenger, mi? - érdeklődött, mikor visszalépett motorjához.

- Az elején nagyon - meséltem nosztalgikus mosollyal. - A hiányotokat csak ez tudta enyhíteni. Aztán... olyan megszokottá vált. Nem volt benne semmi pláne. Még La Push is hiányzott, a folyton jéghideg hullámaival...

- És a sulid? Kedvesek voltak?

- Aham. Lett néhány nagyon jó barátom, de egyik sem olyan maradandó, mint az itteniek. Összességében mindenkivel kijöttem, ott sem volt az az amerikai típusú "kasztrendszer", miszerint a focicsapat feje a nagymenő, és jár a csilivili pomponlánnyal...

Jake ismét nevetett, majd kidugva fejét a motor mögül pislogott rám.

- Na, és beújítottál egy pasit? - kérdezte csipkelődő hangon, mikor beállítottak a fiúk.

- Látom, témánál vagytok - vigyorgott perverzül Embry, és letette valahova az üdítőt meg a poharakat, amiket Billy küldött.

- Rossz az, aki rosszra gondol! - figyelmeztette Jake, de Quil rácáfolt, miközben a sonkás chipset bontotta egy tálba:

- És hülye, aki nem!

- Erre nem tudok gombot varrni - sóhajtotta Jacob, ismét visszatérve járművéhez.

- Vegyél - kínált a chipsszel Quil, de mosolyogva elhárítottam:

- Köszi, nem.

- De hát miért? Régen szeretted - értetlenkedett Embry, aki egy pohár italt nyomott kezembe.

- Vega vagyok.

Bejelentésemet kis csend követte. Jacob érdeklődte meg, mióta.

- Az első ősszel Flamingóban egy állatmenhelyre és egy vágóhídra mentünk... "kirándulni".

- Nem tehetett jót annak a jó lelkednek... - pislogott rám együtt érzőn Quil, és megszorította vállam. Hálásan néztem rá. Nem erőltették a témát.

- És ti hogy álltok csajügyben, hm? - vontam fel méltatlankodva szemöldököm, hiszen egy szót sem szóltak nekem a lányokról.

Quil csak mosolyogva rázta a fejét, mint aki arra kér: majd máskor; Embry meg a motor mögött bujdosó Jake felé mutatott vigyorogva: - Erről ő tudna a legtöbbet mesélni!

- Na! - kiáltottam fel kissé meglepetten. - Gyerünk, csicseregj, madaram! - szólítottam fel a srácot, miután majdnem telibe találta Embryt egy csavarkulccsal.

- Téged nem doblak meg - közölte, mikor felemelkedett, pedig látszott rajta, hogy szívesen megtenné.

- Mióta vagy ilyen lovagias? - csodálkoztam, majd toppantottam lábammal. - Gyerünk, tudni akarom, mi történt!

- Miért érdekel annyira? - piszmogott közbe Embry, de Quil is hozzám hajolt, így inkább rá figyeltem.

- Jacobot dobta Bella - magyarázta összeesküvő-hangon, Jake lemondó pillantásától kísérve.

- Igaz ez? - pislogtam Jacobra, aki vállat vont és elnézett máshová.

- Valamilyen szempontból igen - felelte csendesen. Ez a hang arra késztetett mindannyiunkat, hogy ne firtassuk a témát.

- Na, a'sszem, nekem mennem kell - állt fel Quil, mikor kezdett hosszúra nyúlni a csend. - Embry?

- Támogatom az ötletet.

Elköszöntek, a kiürült tálat és poharaikat visszavitték Billynek.

- Nem baj, ha én még ücsörgök itt egy kicsit? - kérdeztem türelmesen Jake-től, aki megengedte, hogy maradjak. Rövidesen végzett, és izzadságot törölgetve homlokáról feltápászkodott.

- Kész - jelentette büszke vigyorral, és megpaskolta a motor ülését. - Bemegyünk? Lezuhanyoznék.

- Persze - bólintottam, elfogadva kezét, hogy segítsen felállni. Nagyon meleg és hatalmas volt a tenyere. Megerőltettem magam, és nem képzeltem el Jake-et a zuhany alatt.

Menni akartam, mikor Jake a szobájába vágtatott, de Billy marasztalt, és mesélnem kellett neki az élményeimről.

- És nem érzed furcsán magad? - szegezte nekem a kérdést, mire értetlenül pislogtam.

- Mi? - kérdeztem vissza megrökönyödve.

- Mostanság - magyarázta, mintha most többet értenék belőle.

- Úgy érted... a visszaköltözés miatt meg ilyenek? - értetlenkedtem tovább, de erre már nem reagált azonnal. Hosszú ideig nézett, majd bólintott, mintha megbizonyosodott volna valamiről, és elmosolyodott:

- Igen, úgy.

- Nos... - kezdtem kis idő múltán, mire legyűrtem rökönyödésem, és megköszörültem a torkom. - Nem igazán. Örülök, hogy hazajöttünk.

Jacob szaladt le a lépcsőn, pólóját húzva, és apjához sietett. - Megmutathatom Ra-nek a motort? Pár perc. Utána tényleg a leckéhez fordulok, ígérem!

Elmosolyodtam a becézésre, amit akkor talált ki, mikor én a Jake-et. Régi szép emlékeket idézett fel bennem.

- Legyen - intett kissé lemondóan Billy, majd rám kacsintott. - Élvezni fogod. Legyetek óvatosak és siess vissza, Jake!

Fia megígérte, hogy így lesz, és kitolta a motort az utcára.

- Tudom, hogy szüleid nem engedték, hogy motorozz, szóval... - magyarázta indokait, miközben fejemre tette a bukósisakot.

- Komolyan megcsókoltatlak egy szerencsét hozó aranyhallal - vigyorogtam rá, amint láthatta arcomat. Derűsen ült a motorra, és elmagyarázta, hogyan telepedjek fel mögé.

- Kapaszkodj erősen - nyögte be a sablont, és indított.

Csodálatos érzés volt száguldani, szinte szállni az úton, a naplementében... Pillanatoknak tűntek a percek, amit megtettünk.

- Na, hogyan tetszett? - vette le sisakját és fordult felém Jake, mikor megállította a motort. Magam is megszabadultam a bukótól és lelkendezni kezdtem. Mosolyogva hallgatta áradozásomat. - Ezek után a kocsihoz sincs kedved, mi? - találta ki gondolataim.

- Úgy bizony - sóhajtottam helyeslően, majd leszálltam a motorról és rávigyorogtam. - Köszönöm ezt az élményt.

- Nem akarok boncolni - jelentettem ki bioszos padtársamnak, mikor óra előtt megtudtam, mi lesz a téma. - Előadom magam a titkárságon.

Padtársam intett, szerencsét kívánt, és visszafordult könyvéhez. Ráztam a fejem. Stréber - pedig én sem voltam rossz tanuló.

A titkárnő kedvesen érdeklődött, mit szeretnék. Kikérőt kértem, a költözésre hivatkozva. Persze átláttak rajtam, de a hölgy megértette indokomat, így arra kért, vigyek el pár szórólapot egy másik suliba, óra helyett.

Mikor beszálltam a Nissanba - bátyám hétköznap egy távolabbi egyetemre járt, ahova vonattal utazott, így nekem maradt a kocsi -, néztem meg, hova is kell mennem. Eltartott egy arabig, míg rájöttem, honnan olyan ismerős a rezervátumi címet viselő iskola neve: oda járt Jake.

Hamar megjártam az utat. Persze itt is tanítás volt, így csak az osztályképeket nézegettem, hamar kiszúrva rajtuk barátaimat.

Kaptam valami köszönőlapot a szórólapokért, és vettem az irányt vissza, a sulim felé.

Odafigyelten vezettem, ahogy apu tanította, és nyugodtan, lassan haladtam az úton, ami teljesen belátható volt.

És akkor kivert a víz a hidegtől, majd forróság öntött el. Szemem vibrált, hol kiélesítve látott mindent, hol ehhez képest teljesen homályosan... és jött a fa.

Carlisle arca volt az első, amit megláttam, mikor felpattantak szemeim. Felültem és körbepislogtam - ketten voltunk a kórteremben.

- Mi történt? - kérdeztem, mikor beugrott a fa képe. Mintha karamboloztam volna egy tölggyel... Mégsem éreztem fájdalmat.

- Hát ez az - válaszolta "bölcsen" Carlisle, és pupilláimat is megvizsgálta. - Szétroncsolódott a kocsid eleje, főként a vezetőülés, te mégis csupán az emlékezeted vesztetted el. Vagy nagyon nagy szerencséd volt, vagy...

- Vagy? - kérdeztem, mikor nem volt hajlandó válaszolni, de így sem reagált.

- Szüleid odakint várnak. Beengedhetem őket? - kérdezte aztán, eltéve műszereit.

- Persze, köszi - mosolyogtam rá, amit viszonzott, majd beküldte anyuékat.

Aggódtak egy csomót, bátyámmal is beszélnem kellett telefonon, de nem jutottam előbbre abban, miért is éltem túl egy ilyen frontális ütközést. Csak Carlisle vizsgált, ami megnyugtatott, mivel benne igazán megbíztam.

- Mikor mehetek ki? - kérdeztem, mikor a látogatási idő lejártával hideg kezeivel megvizsgálta gerincemet.

- Ma este még mindenképp benn kell tartanom megfigyelésre - magyarázta. - De ha nem lesz semmi bajod, holnap késő délután hazamehetsz.

Alig vártam már az időpontot, de előbb túl kellett élnem egy kórházi éjszakát, meg egy csomó beteglátogatást.

Bejöttek Ericék, Cullenék Bellával, és persze a szüleim. Őket nagyon hamar hazaküldtem, mivel még most jött utánunk egy szállítmány Floridából, és pakolniuk kellett. Ígérték, hogy küldenek valakit, aki hazavisz.

Természetesen Jacob Blacket találták meg a kérésükkel.


End file.
